My Love
by Fleur
Summary: Once Vegeta and Bulma find comfort in each other's arms, a villan, Yamchua, tries to keep them apart. With many tricks up his sleeve, will Bulma and Vegeta ever get to be together? And if they do, will they even get to stay together?
1. My Love: Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1: Best of all Futures

It was so great when we discovered that Frieza was dead. Thanks to Goku.

"Hmph" Vegeta said as he separated himself from the rest of those humans. 

Bulma looked over to see Vegeta leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. She walked over to him and said, "Hey Vegeta! Wanna stay at Capsule Corporation? You could train and maybe my dad would build you gravity chamber? So how about it?" 

"I don't need your charity woman. I can survive on my own," Vegeta said gruffly. Bulma started getting really angry, she knew his pride was getting in the way of him taking her up on my offer. 

"Look you have no place to stay and there is no way I am letting you go off on your own on a planet you almost destroyed! Come on!" And then she walked off. And to her pleasure, he followed. 

3 months later

"WOMAN! The damn gravity machine is out again! You need to fix it! NOW!" Bulma looked up slowly, she didn't want to have to deal with Vegeta's arrogant attitude this early in the day. 

Bulma sighed and glanced up at him, "Why can't you fix it? You demand everything from us and yet you never thank us? What the hell is wrong with you? And then you walk in here and tell ME to fix something YOU broke. There is something really wrong with that." 

"Woman, just fix it." Then he left. Probably to raid the refrigerator. she sighed. It wasn't worth getting all hyped up about it. Who knows, maybe he would finally appreciate it one day.

Vegeta thought. He started making a sandwich, they were the quickest things to make especially when he had all this training to do. While those thoughts were running through his head Bulma suddenly graced through the door. "It's done. You can go work yourself out again. Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." Vegeta's mouth hung open for a few seconds. 

"Hmph, surprised you plan on caring about ME today woman. I'll be off now."

Well infact, Bulma didn't know why she didn't want Vegeta going and getting himself hurt. It was a surprise to her that SHE had said that. And she was still stunned when he said his smart remark that she didn't notice he walked off to the gravity room with his sandwich and when Bulma opened her mouth to tell him, "well I do care," he was gone. She sighed and went off to her room. She had a date with Yamcha tonight, despite his standing her up last week.

While Bulma was in the bedroom primping her hair, Vegeta came in with a smirk on his face. "I can't believe you are going back out with that BOY again since last week he didn't show up and you made all those weeping sounds." 

She turned around to face him, "Well I'm especially glad you noticed." And then left leaving him with a fading smirk on his face.

By the time the date was over, Yamcha and Bulma were already in another fight. While they were at a dance club she had noticed him giving looks at some other girls, and when Bulma went off to go to the bathroom, she came back to find him with two other girls. When they reached Capsule Corporation she was about to wring his neck. Bulma was sick of hearing his excuses. She jumped out of the car but not without him right at her heels. "Please Bulma! THEY approached me! I was trying to tell them to go away!" 

"No Yamcha, that's not true. We're over, no more!" 

"Bulma come on!"

"Why must you always be like this Yamcha?! Do you do this just to piss me off? Do you get turned on by watching me get pissed!"

"No! That's not it! Bulma, you know I care about you! Just listen to me..." Yamcha tried to reach out and take her hand only to receive a fatal slap across his face. "What the hell! You BITCH!" Again he tried to make a grab and her wrist.

"Don't touch me Yamcha! I don't any thing to do with you! You are a lame excuse for a boyfriend and I was fooling myself ever thinking that you would make an ideal husband!"

Yamcha stared at her, "You whore. Just because other girls think I'm attractive doesn't make me a bad person!"

As Yamcha ranted Bulma noticed that Vegeta had come out and was standing in the corner watching silently. Her face, for a moment, had a surprised look but she quickly regained her composure and focused on telling Yamcha that they were over. Yamcha, watching Bulma's every move, had noticed her surprised look when she had glanced over in Vegeta's direction for that moment that he turned around to see what had gotten her attention. 

"Ah, I see. You are just using the fact that two girls approached me to dump me since you have fallen for that lame excuse of a prince over there." Sneered Yamcha glaring daggers at Vegeta. Bulma felt her cheeks heat up before her anger reached its peak. 

"Why you little..." she stopped short because at that moment Vegeta had leapt out of his corner and was beating Yamcha to a red pulp. Vegeta had gotten Yamcha out of the house when he started building an extremely powerful ki when Bulma ran out side. 

"Stop Vegeta! I think he gets the point." Vegeta stopped and walked through the door and hmphed. Bulma ran up to Yamcha and said, "Now will you please go?" He did a slight nod before flying off.

When Bulma went into the house she walked by Vegeta who was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Bulma stopped and began to look at him. 

Even though his eyes were closed, he could sense that she was staring at him. Staring at him with those deep blue eyes and her body. *WHAT? What WAS I thinking. I can't even stand a couple of minutes with her in the room. These feelings were something new to me and I just want to ignore them. I have no time for petty feelings. But she was a gorgeous girl, like I had said on Namek.* I opened my eyes. "I told you that you shouldn't have given him the time of day." She just sighed before she hurried up the stairs and to her bedroom. 

* * * * *

"Please! Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong, it's not my fault!" Bulma repeated over and over to a person that stood in front of her. She could see nothing more than his black tipped shoes and he was threatening to kill her if she wouldn't tell him where the prince was. 

"Tell me where he is and I'll consider letting you go!" The figure yelled. 

"I don't know who you are talking about! What prince?!" Bulma tried yelling to get some sense into him but the figure just ignored whatever she had said and picked her up by the head throwing her against the wall. She was falling into unconsciousness until some one walked by and kneeled in front of her. 

Rubbing his white gloved hand across her cheek he whispered, "I'll take care of it, just lie still now." 

The man walked over to the figure in black tipped boots, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * * * *

She sat up quickly gasping for air in her bed. "It was just a dream," she kept muttering to herself. Trying to calm her self down Bulma got up to walk around. Bulma got up, noticing that her window was open and saw that Vegeta was lying against a tree staring into the sky.

Vegeta looked up into the sky began to wonder that out of all his futures he could have had, out of all the places he could have been, he ended up here, on earth, a planet he was supposed to destroy, with a person, that he despised... Or did he despise her. Just then Vegeta noticed that Bulma had wandered outside and was coming right up to him. Vegeta looked over at her, "What do you want woman?" 

She didn't say anything until she was sitting next to him against the tree. It was strange, she hated being near him. "What are you looking at Vegeta?" He looked at her, he wanted to insult her, there were so many thoughts and feelings running through his mind at that moment but he only said one thing. 

"I really don't know. I was thinking that out of everything that could possibly happen, I ended up here."

Bulma didn't know exactly what to say to Vegeta at that moment and if she did have something in her mind, she didn't know how to put it into words. So she just sat there and looked up into the sky with Vegeta, it felt so right just to do that.

Bulma's eyes began to wander from the sky to Vegeta. Tracing his shoulders. Tracing his stomach, his thighs, all of his muscles. He was perfect. And even though she knew this was someone who she hated and who she knew hated her, she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. His eyes were so intense, his lips looked so soft and warm. she finally was able to stop and looked back up to the sky. 

Vegeta stopped gazing into the sky for a moment and looked Bulma. She looked so fragile and beautiful in the starlight. The way her body moved, the way her eyes reflected the sky. The way her lips were pursed into a slight smile. At that, he felt so comfortable not being alone and having someone to look at the stars with that Vegeta didn't notice that he began to put his arm around her, but it just felt so nice. She then rested her head on his shoulder and soon they fell asleep outside together, looking at the sky.

* * * * *

When Vegeta woke up he noticed that Bulma was still resting on his shoulder. He tried to get up without waking her, she looked too peaceful. But Vegeta accidentally aroused her and she glanced up at him and asked, "Training now?" 

"Yes," and with that he flew off. Vegeta thought last night was dream and now he didn't know what to think about it, but even if it was, it was a very good dream.

It was so strange. She had fallen asleep in Vegeta's arms without the slightest bit of hesitations, but when she woke up it was like everything that was shared last night was nothing but an amazing dream. In fact, she didn't even know how to act towards him any more. It was strange. Last night he had been so different. He wasn't an arrogant and selfish prince, but a caring person who was willing to spend his time with some one else other than his ego.

Suddenly in the middle of the day a loud explosion was heard throughout the entire house! Bulma, who was in her room suddenly looked up from her book and rushed downstairs. She noticed that smoke was coming from the gravity room and when she got to where the gravity room once stood she saw Vegeta, standing there his face covered with smoke and was breathing extremely hard, "Kisama, never built a ki that powerful before! And damn did that hurt." At that, Vegeta collapsed onto the rubble; unconscious and bloody. 

"ARA! VEGETA?! VEGETA WAKE UP!" When her yelling didn't work she ran up to a phone and dialed 911. "My boyfriend... I mean my friend just got caught in an explosion and isn't responding to anything!" A few minutes later an ambulance came and she and Vegeta was off the hospital.

"Mam, were you the one who came with Vegeta?" 

"Yes" 

"You can come and see him now. He is stable but still unconscious. He is very lucky, he escaped with a broken arm and two fractured ribs. Any normal person probably would have died in an explosion like that." Bulma sighed and thought *Yeah... He is very special.*

In the hospital room Bulma sat next to Vegeta and looked at him. As evil and rude as he usually is he looked so sweet while sleeping. Bulma reached and took his hand in hers. "Your not alone. I'm here."

It was around 11:00 p.m. when Bulma felt the hand she was holding tighten. Slowly Vegeta's eyes opened and looked at Bulma. He had this dreamy look in his eyes and he smiled. But quickly turned his smile into his character scowl and said, "Where am I?" 

"In the hospital Vegeta." He glanced around and acknowledged that his surroundings were completely different than that of capsule corporation. "What happened? What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have to stay here?" 

The questions continuously poured out of the saiyan's mouth to fast for Bulma to answer. She quickly hushed him and told him everything making a long story short. He quickly tried to sit up but he felt Bulma pushing him down. Vegeta quickly complied which surprised Bulma who was pushing with all her strength that when he went back down she lost her balance and fell onto Vegeta. Not only was Vegeta shocked but halfway excited to have this girl on him. Thought Bulma but then realized what was happening and quickly picked herself up. "Sorry." Vegeta just laid there, a little dazed and a little pissed. He couldn't quite decide.

The next day around 5:00 p.m. Bulma proudly waltzed into the room unknowing that Vegeta was sleeping. "Vegeta!" she sang. 

"Kisama Woman! What are you trying to do? Scare the hell out of me?" 

"Sorry Vegeta but get dressed you get to come home now. You just have to have lots of rest and take some wonderful medicine!" Bulma held up a glass bottle filled with red liquid stuff. Vegeta cringed his nose swollowed 1/4th of the bottle and quickly dressed. Much to Bulma's pleasure she saw part of his muscular chest before excusing herself of embarrassment.

When Vegeta got back to the house he began to take off his arm cast and all his bandages around his chest. Bulma, quickly noticing his actions, ran up to Vegeta and started yelling, "You can't take those off! You have to keep them on until they are healed!" 

"I'm healed, see!" In hopes of proving to Bulma that he was all better he ran towards Bulma and picked her up and started flying off to a place in the forest. *hehehe Not only do I get to take her flying to prove my health, I get to touch her* Vegeta looked down at the frightened woman in his hands, smiling at the fact that they were together.

"ARA Vegeta! Don't drop me! For Kami's sake please don't drop me!" Bulma quickly clung to Vegeta's neck and buried her head into his chest. Vegeta looked down at her with a smirk that was so characteristic. 

"Don't worry Bulma, I'm not PLANNING on dropping you, but we could easily change that." His hold on Bulma was quickly loosened and if you happened to be in a five mile radius of those two you would have been guaranteed to hear a high-pitched scream coming out of Bulma's mouth. In quite a shocked state Vegeta quickly tightened his grip on her and flew faster; his ears ringing.

Vegeta landed in a clearing in the middle of the woods. He knew this area because he went there often. It was his "sanctuary" and he went there when he just needed to get away. It was a nice area since there was a lake right next to it. Bulma quickly scrambled away from Vegeta and went quickly to the lake, Vegeta went over to a tree and leaned against it. "I told you I was healed. Hmph, sure beats you petty humans." Bulma did nothing but glare. He was being pretty nice compared to his usual state that she decided that they shouldn't get into an argument just yet.

Bulma turned to Vegeta and looked at him. His eyes were closed, his arms were crossed, the only thing different was that his mouth was not scowling, but looking pleasant. Bulma couldn't help but thinking how it would feel to have his lips on hers. She remembered the night they slept outside under the stars together and how warm he was. Bulma pondered this and began to wander up to Vegeta. Vegeta noticing her presence opened his eyes, "What do you want?" he said as coldly as he could. 

Bulma just stared at him and said, "Vegeta, do you love me?" 

Vegeta glanced up at her, at first with wide eyes then narrowed them and looked straight into her eyes, "Where do you even get an idea like that?" Vegeta looked at her, ignoring the disappointment he saw plastered on her face. 

"I was just wondering... That's all." 

"Well then, woman, I suggest that you quit wondering and get on with your life, without Yamcha."

Bulma gawked at him for a second. Had he cared who she shared her life with? "Um, well, do you care about me?" Bulma had muttered half of the words, but it was still loud enough for him to hear. 

Not wanting to repeat his mistake that he had last time and wishing not to see the disappointment on her face again, he answered, "Well I, yes I do. No, no I don't. I mean, you see..." 

Vegeta was stuttering like a mad man and was quickly hushed by Bulma's lips covering his. Vegeta was stunned at first, but became quickly determined and pulled Bulma towards him kissing her more passionately than before. They stopped kissing for a moment. Vegeta could see the questions in her blue eyes. "You're the first person who ever though I was nice, despite everything I did." 

"Vegeta, I've loved you since the first moment I met you." 

Vegeta smiled, "The first time I met you, I was going to kill you baka." 

"No, despite that, I felt something when I looked at you, and..." 

Vegeta reached up to brush the side of her cheek, "Out of all the possibilities that could have happened in my life, I'm glad this is what happened." It was so out of character for Vegeta to say anything like that. Bulma just looked up at him and nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta picked her up and began to fly back to the house. 

* * * * *


	2. My Love: Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

Vegeta had laid Bulma on the bed. She had fallen asleep so quickly after they announced their love to each other. Vegeta couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He was thinking that maybe after he had told her how much she meant to him, that maybe he could finally claim her as his mate. *I mean, after I told her I was finally happy with my life she nodded. Nodded, and, and, then she FELL ASLEEP! Am I boring???* Vegeta's mind rung with the many awkward of thoughts he was having about Bulma. He quickly decided that the best way to get her out of his mind was to train.

The next morning Vegeta's stomach was beyond growling, it was bellowing for food. Vegeta opened the refrigerator first. *Crap, no food in there* So then Vegeta walked over to the pantry. *Ok, don't panic, there is no food in there. I just have to find Bulma now.* Vegeta could easily sense where she was. He found in the living room reading one of her science books. Vegeta leaned against the wall eyeing her, waiting to get her attention. It didn't work. So then he walked right up in front of her. It didn't work. *What the hell is gonna make her notice me so she can buy me some more food* Vegeta thought. So he snatched the book right of her hands to hear a gruesome scream roar out of her mouth. "Woman its just me! Thought you might liked to know we need food. There is nothing in the fridge or the pantry." Bulma stared at Vegeta for a while then exclaimed. "Are you hungry? I need to go the store and buy some food. Hope you weren't looking for food. Bye Vegeta!" And with that, she bounded off of the couch, threw a capsule on the ground and drove away in a forest green car. Vegeta smirked and turned away to continue his die-hard training. 200 g's.

Bulma didn't know why she was exactly out of it today. Was it because she had finally excepted her feelings of Vegeta? That she and Vegeta had admitted their feelings? That there was feeling between them? She didn't know. While she was reading one of her science books, her mind kept side tracking to Vegeta. His body, his voice, his actions. Everything. But she knew that he and her would never become an official couple. It was Vegeta, and she didn't know how she could find a way to tame him. She thought that once again her man would not be faithful. But unlike Yamcha, Vegeta would be unfaithful by training to hard, to much.

After Bulma had gotten her groceries she jumped in her car and began heading home. She knew Vegeta would become extremely hungry very soon. Her mind was obviously off on driving and some how she took a wrong turn and ended up in a part of town that was unknown to her. And to make matters worse is that her capsule car was out of gas and she had left all her capsules at home. Her day was becoming a bad day when she heard someone walking behind her. She turned around to see no one. So she started walking again but before she turned around, a sharp pain was felt on her head and she fell down unconscious.

Vegeta had been training for almost 6 hours and when he stopped Bulma still wasn't home. He thought it was odd, it was morning when she left to go to the store, but knowing her she could have gotten side tracked. He tried not to worry about it and flew off to a nearby forest and went hunting.

Bulma's parents were away on a trip and so in the house it was only Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta, having satisfied his hunger by hunting would not be hungry for at least 12 hours and was training his ass off not worrying over Bulma, which later on became a bad mistake.

Bulma was tied uncomfortably on a bed. Her only clothing being her underwear bra, she tried turning her head to see where she was, but she couldn't tell. Her head was throbbing and she cried out in agony when she tried to turn her head. As soon as she did, she felt a cold washcloth wipe her brow and person quietly hushing her. She desperately wanted to know where she was but her eyes felt heavy and quickly closed.

It was already night time and Vegeta wondered out. He knew that something was wrong with Bulma, but he couldn't put his finger on it. *Perhaps she stopped at Chi Chi's and now they have been chatting away* Quickly he flew to Goku's house and banged the door. Goku answered the door with his characteristic grin, "Hey Vegeta! What's up!" "Look Bulma's been gone since this morning to buy some food and she hasn't come home since. Has she stopped by here." Goku put his hand behind his head signaling that he was thinking and obviously becoming confused. "Um, no Vegeta sorry maybe she…" He stopped suddenly when Vegeta flew off is search of his Bulma.

Bulma awaked again this time determined to find out who her kidnapper was. She groaned as she turned her head to see, YAMCHUA! Her eyes became wide as Yamchua looked at her with calm eyes, "Hi there my dear, you sleep well?" Bulma could barely move her mouth. She thought that maybe he had rescued her but then noticing she was still tied to the bed she knew he must've been the kidnapper. Yamchua got up leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be right back don't go any where." He smiled at her and left. Bulma was scared. She could barely move and she still had a dull headache from earlier. The knots were securely tightened and so she could not loosen them any. She began to cry fearing for her life. After Yamchua getting kicked out by Vegeta she thought that maybe he would want revenge. It was a few minutes then Yamchua returned. He was only wearing his boxers and he came right up to Bulma and whispered into her ear, "Shall we start?"

* * * * *

****

Vegeta flew trying to find his beloved mate. *It's not like she has ki* He vowed that after he found her, and knew that she was safe, he would try to train her, or easier, ask the dragon to make his mate a fighter. As he was thinking of the many possibilities to keep his woman safe he went back to the time he kicked Yamchua out of the house. Suddenly he decided maybe he should pay him a visit. Maybe he'd know where Bulma was. He seemed to always have a close eye on her.

Bulma shivered. Yamchua had an emotionless look in his eyes. Not a loving gleam that usually coated his black eyes. Now they just looked like coals that had long ago lost its flame. His touch burnt her skin. They were so cold and demanding that if she could scream at each touch, she would have. He reached over to pull out a blind fold and covered Bulma's eyes with it. She couldn't see any thing, which was Yamchua's intention. She could feel his breath all over her. At her thigh to her stomach and then her neck. She tried to swallow but it was as if she had a mouth full of sand. Suddenly she felt his lips on her and though she tried to pull back his tongue found its way into her mouth. She tried to scream but it only came out as a muffled squeak. His hands roamed aimlessly and all Bulma could do was lay in torture, waiting to be raped.

Vegeta was extremely close to Yamchua. He could feel his power and it seemed as though it was growing, like getting excited. And then, Vegeta felt Bulma. She was with Yamchua and he felt that she was scared. Vegeta was getting very angry and tried to fly faster, the sooner that better. *If he is doing ANYTHING to my Bulma, he'll die!*

Yamchua knew it would be a struggle to get her to go along with what he planned, but he didn't care. He wanted it and he wanted it NOW! His hands roamed over her body trying to get as much as he could before he finished his job. He prepared himself to enter when all of a sudden Vegeta came in!

The glare in Vegeta's eyes were so evil that it would have shook the boots of the entire Red Ribbon army. He saw his Bulma AND he saw Yamchua all ready to DO his MATE! He yelled, "Why you bastard! Trying to rape my woman?! NO YOU DON"T! Hey, where do you think you're going little naked man!" He shot an energy beam that knocked him down. Vegeta quickly ran to Bulma. "Bulma?! Are you Ok? Oh, dear kami." Bulma was shaking and was on the verge of blacking out. He removed her blind fold and untied her bounds. He ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around his mate. As soon as he felt she was stable he ran back to the rat. Yamchua, this time, was prepared. As soon as Vegeta launched an attack Yamchua threw a punch back. Vegeta landed one in his stomach and Yamchua flew back. And in a quick blink Vegeta launched a blast. Yamchua dodged the blast and to counter attack with Kame-ha-me-ha. Vegeta was quickly angered when it hit right above Bulma. Vegeta dove and pulled her out of the way and gathered all his energy. Suddenly, his hair blazed a yellow and his black eyes gleamed aqua green. Yamchua stood back and cowered. He had just discovered what a big mistake it was to go after Vegeta's mate. Vegeta powered up, preparing a Big Bang Attack for his favorite guy Yamchua. *This will surely finish Yamchua off.* "BIG BANG ATTACK!" It flew quickly towards Yamchua and suddenly he heard a loud scream, "No Vegeta! DON'T KILL HIM!!!"

It was too late. The blast flew over to Yamchua and with his last pitiful glance at the world, and his beloved, disintegrated to nothing. Bulma turned around and covered her body. Vegeta still angry turned her around, "What were you trying to do woman? Why didn't you want me to kill him?!" Bulma opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She wasn't sure. He did try to rape her, but she didn't want to stop believing that was a kind person. "Never mind Bulma, lets… Lets just get you home." Vegeta picked Bulma up and she rested against the crook of her neck. She was confused and hurt and didn't know what to do. How would she tell the other Z Warriors about Yamchua now? The big android fight is coming up but now there would be one less fighter…


	3. My Love: Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3: Telling the Story

Vegeta stayed with Bulma all night. He didn't want anything to happen to his Bulma again if he could do anything about it. It was quite strange, he had never thought he would bond with some one. He felt it would cut into his training time. He smirked, it was quite odd that he fell for this human girl. That he fell for Bulma.

* * * * *

It was black. Everything. Empty, echoed walls lay in box surrounding her on all sides. She screamed for help but noticed she had no voice. To her right Yamchua appeared. "Bulma…" He whispered seductively in her ear. "Why did you kill me? I just wanted you to love me, isn't that you wanted?" His hand wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest. She struggled, but his hold was solid. "Bulma… Even in death I love you, won't you love me too?" He turned her around and gave her a kiss. His tongue probed her mouth and she couldn't help but kiss him back. "Hmn… I knew you would change your mind. When I come back, and you know I will, I will be back for you." 

* * * * *

Bulma shot up in her bed ramming straight into Vegeta's head who was curiously looking at her.

"Damn-it woman! What the hell is your problem? You were screaming Yamchua's name all last night! What is wrong? He try to rape you in your dream?!" Disgusted by the lack of sympathy in his voice, she turned around and put her head down. How could he be so caring and yet be such an ass??? Vegeta was shocked. He didn't mean his words to come out so sharp. He thought, and decided the best way to make her happy was to make a move. ^_^

He wrapped his arms around her from the back and put his mouth by his ear and whispered, "Bulma, don't cry." *grrrrrrrrrrrr, I want to say I love you, but I can't!* Bulma whimpered. "Just that, after… I wanted you to come. Forever, I waited forever! He was about to… I wanted to kill him! But, androids!" Her words came out in fragments and stumbled each time she spoke. Vegeta took his hand to her face and brushed the tears away. He pulled her face towards his, their noses barely touching. They could feel each others breath upon their faces and Vegeta pulled Bulma into a kiss. A kiss well deserved. After a few moments the kiss became deeper as Vegeta probed his tongue in Bulma's mouth. Vegeta pulled her closer to him, wondering if she would ever be close enough to him for the comfort he craved. *He kisses so good, better than I would ever imagine.* Bulma thought. She deepened the kiss trying to taste as much of him as she could. Her arms were wrapped around his neck for support as Vegeta laid her down back on the bed. He made sure not to put all his weight down in fear of crushing his beauty that lay beneath him. She was so beautiful, and that night, he made her his.

She was sore, quite sore between her legs. Her neck ached from Vegeta's bite mark. But despite her temporary "disabilities" she had an important message to tell the Z Team. She had to tell them what happened to Yamchua. Her stomach churned at the thought of relaying the message to her friends. She turned over to face Vegeta. The angelic look on his face made Bulma want to jump him right there. She reached up to trace his lips. When she did his eyes opened and he took hold of her hands. He smirked *She was good last night, the way she held me inside and the pleasure I felt as I let go…* She smiled and kissed him full on the lips. His hand caressed her hair. "I know what you want to do today, and though I don't like the idea, I will go with you." "Thank you Vegeta." Bulma was quite satisfied that Vegeta wished to go along with her. She was very nervous and was glad to have his support.

The whole Z Team stood around in a circle at Capsule Corp. Vegeta stood in the shadows eyeing each one. Bulma swallowed hard. How would she tell them? *Well Yamchua wanted to rape me and so kidnapped me. Thankfully Vegeta saved my ass and killed that bastard. He had a well deserved death* No, she couldn't do that. She had doubts about what had happened. And her dream. Yamchua was sincere, and it was very possible that it was REALLY him in her dream since he was dead. Goku came around to Bulma's side, "So are you gonna tell us this important news? I'm getting hungry!" Bulma smiled and Goku's child-like features. She took a deep breath before answering his question, "Yamchua's dead."

* * * * *

****

"WHAT!!!!" Cried Goku. "He's DEAD! How??? Why??? Did he do something to you?" His questions rambled on and on as Bulma fidgeted trying to find a decent way to explain why he was killed.

"Well, um… er… He tried to have his 'way' with me. He had kidnapped me, and, um tied me up…" Her voice trembled as she tried to continue. Thankfully Goku finished for her. "So I take it he tried to rape you???" "Yeah, thats it," replied Bulma.

"But wait, if you were tied… Who killed Yamchua?" Vegeta stepped out of the shadows, "Thats where I come in." Everyone gasped. The person that argued with Bulma day and night had come to her rescue? It was very odd. As for Vegeta he continued, "Well…" he started, protecting his pride, "someone has to feed me! And keep that gravity machine up and working!"

"Well I'm glad to know that's why you came to my rescue!" Bulma smirked, horrifyingly a Vegeta smirk. *Great, now I'm smiling like him too. Look what saiyan mates do.* Bulma mused.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Goku decided after a moment of silent thought. "But having one less warrior isn't going to help us. We will need Yamchua… Bulma, I know he hurt you, but if we can MAKE SURE he doesn't hurt you, is it ok if we wish him back? We will need all the help we can get."

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. *Stupid Kakkorat! Wants to revive a man that wanted to fuck my wife? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, that man kidnapped her and TIED HER TO THE BED! Why does he want to bring him back! There are plenty of people here to deal with the Andriods! Damnit… Does he not understand it!* "I DON'T THINK THAT IS A GOOD IDEA! THAT MAN TRIED TO RAPE THAT WOMAN! :::growl::: THAT IS STUPID!" He yelled and ranted and cursed under his breath.

"Vegeta," Bulma began, "Goku is right. We will need all the help we can get for this Android fight. And I'm sure Yamchua won't try and do any thing funny. Especially since he knows you are capable of killing him at your every whim. It'll be alright." Bulma reached out to put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder, which he reluctantly let her touch for a moment before he moved back into the shadows.

"Well I am going to go gather the Dragon Balls and bring them here. Goku, Gohan, I want you to come with me." Piccolo said. And with that, they all flew out. The remaining few (Tien, Chazo, and Krillen) bid goodbye to Bulma and left to continue their training.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Yamchua tried to do something to you again after he is brought back. I'd watch my back," Vegeta said in an almost caring tone. Bulma shivered at the thought of him coming back after her. Hopefully he would have learned his lesson. Yet Bulma still couldn't get her dream out of her mind. Was his promise real? Is he really planning to come back for her? She shrugged the crazy idea and went about doing her business waiting for everyone to come back with the dragon balls.

Four hours later Piccolo, Goku, and Gohon returned with the dragon balls. Vegeta came out of the gravity machine to watch but he stood away from the group. "…I command you now! Make my wish come true!!!!!!" Goku ended. Shenlong came out and looked at all the group, "What is it you wish?" "We wish Yamchua be returned to life." "Done," Said Shenlong. And then he disappeared. Yamchua appeared across from the group and right away looked at Bulma. Bulma quickly turned away and went inside. Vegeta stayed back in the shadows, and everyone else greeted him like nothing had happened. Soon everyone was gone, leaving Yamchua and Vegeta alone.

"I can't believe they brought you back Yamchua." Vegeta sneered. Yamchua just looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. "I don't want you touching my mate. She is mine, stay away or I will kill you again!" Yamchua didn't shudder at all, instead he walked right up to Vegeta, "You know, you never die with out learning a few tricks while you're at it." With that Yamchua reached up and placed his hand onto Vegeta's shoulder. "Remember Captain Ginyu's Body Switch? Well here is my version of it!" Vegeta tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful. "Damnit! Let me go!" It was too late, bodies were switched and Yamchua became Vegeta, and vice versa.

"Hmn, I think I will go play with your, no, I mean MY mate now. Have a nice life!" Yamchua (Vegeta 2) walked through the door and into the house. Vegeta (Yamchua 2) tried to stop Yamchua from going after his mate, but Yamchua's body was weeker and he was tossed aside by Vegeta 2. Yamchua laughed and walked in, as Vegeta. Vegeta, flew off, trying to find a way to fix this problem. *I will go talk to Goku! Even though he is a stupid low class saiyan, he might know what to do.*

Vegeta 2 walked into the house and quickly found his mate. He stood at first watching her in the shadows, licking his laps as he saw how revealing her clothes were. Bulma turned around, she could sense that she was being watched. "Vegeta! What do you want now?!" "I want you!" He said in a soft voice. He went up to Bulma and encircled her waist pulling her into his chest. He put his mouth by her ear, "I told you I would come back for you. I told you, even in your dreams."


	4. My Love: Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4: Switched Lives

(:::_::: = flashback)

Bulma's eye twitched. She heard those words. Dreams… dreams… She couldn't concentrate. Vegeta 2's lips kissed to the crook in her neck where he sucked for a few moments. :::Why did you kill me???::: Bulma couldn't concentrate. Everything was strangely familiar. Vegeta 2 turned Bulma around to face her. Vegeta 2 kissed her on the lips, tongue probing her mouth tasting all he could. *That kiss!* Bulma thought. It was like dejavu. Vegeta 2 broke the kiss. "Won't you love me too???" Bulma gazed into his eyes. *He said he loved me! But why does it not feel right?* "Answer me. Even in death I would love you." ::: She struggled, but his hold was solid. "Bulma… Even in death I loved you, won't you love me too?"::: Bulma shook her head, "Oh… This isn't like you. You've been training too hard." Bulma quickly shook off Vegeta 2's grip and ran from the room. *Damnit! So close! But at least she doesn't know who I am yet.* Vegeta 2 laughed as he ran to catch up with his beauty.

*Kakkorat! Where are you?* Yamchua 2 growled under his breath. Yamchua's body was so weak and slow. Yamchua 2 could feel it lacking much power compared to his other body. *What a weakling this Yamchua is, and yet, he as taken my body, my life, my mate.* Finally nearing the Son house he came to a stop at the front door. As soon as he landed, Goku greeted him.

"Yamchua! What a pleasant surprise! Yamchua??? Is something different?"

"Kakkorat! We need to talk, private. NOW!"

As they flew, Goku curiously glanced over at Yamchua 2 every once in a while. *There is something strange about Yamchua. He called me Kakkorat. Is that Vegeta? But it looks like Yamchua!* Goku pondered wondrously about this new person. And finally they came to a stop on a little island. "Kakkorat, I'm Vegeta!"

"VEGETA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING LIKE YAMCHUA?!?" Goku exclaimed in shock. "Stupid baka yaro Yamchua came back from hell with a new trick. He is with Bulma now doing kami knows what." Yamchua 2 was getting restless. He wanted to do something. Anything just to be able to go and save Bulma. *I can't believe I'm actually caring about her, but with Yamchua looking like me, she might be fooled. I hope she can tell.*

"Wait, how do I know your really Vegeta? You could just be trying to trick me." Goku eyed Yamchua 2 suspiciously. *I know he is telling the truth. I can just tell. I can feel his saiyan soul. Hmn…*

"Would Yamchua know that you started screaming like a baby on Freeza's ship when you saw a needle lying on the floor???" Yamchua 2 smirked and crossed his arms knowing he had just proved who he was. "Vegeta! It is you! Gee, what are we gonna do? We have to figure out how to switch you two back." Goku put his hand behind his head trying to think of a way to fix this situation.

"Bulma why are you running! Bulma!!!" Vegeta 2's voice echoed in the gigantic halls. Bulma's breath was ragged. *Something isn't right. This situation is familiar. The way he moves… I've seen them before.* "Bulma, stop running. You know you can't run forever." Bulma continued to run and Vegeta 2 decided he was tired of running. He stopped. "Fine we'll play it your way."

Bulma was hiding in her lab. Bullet proof, sound proof walls. *Perfect* Bulma thought. *He'll never find me here* However, Bulma's luck wasn't as good as she hoped. A shadow towered over her. Eyes that once contained a hint of love was empty. Now the black pupils that lay inside the slanted eyes of Vegeta was pure evil. Bulma gazed in searching, searching for anything to tell her what was happening. "Who are you!" Yelled Bulma. She thought it was Vegeta, but everything else was telling her it wasn't. It was some one else. How? She didn't know. All she knew was that it wasn't her beloved. "Answer me, who are you!" Bulma's voice shook as she tried to hold her ground.

Silence hung for a minute until Vegeta 2 crouched down till he was face to face with Bulma. His hand reached up to cup her face, "I caught you. I win."

* * * * *

****

"Well, what if you found a way to do Body Switch?" Goku asked curiously.

"I doubt that, unless we can find the dragon balls in 24 hours, I don't know any other way to learn it. I would have to die and find the same person who taught Yamchua and have him teach me."

"Hey, you might have something there, what IF you died! Then you COULD find that person…" Goku rambled off.

"That's still impossible, either way, we still need the dragon balls," Yamchua 2 growled.

"This is too hard!" Goku whined, "Who knows what Yamchua is doing right now to Bulma."

"Probably screwing her right now. That girl needs to do something about her Xs." Yamchua 2 sighed, what was he going to do.

* * * * *

"Let me go you weirdo! What has gotten into you Vegeta!" Bulma screamed in Vegeta 2's grasp. *Why did I have to run into my sound proof lab! I feel so stupid now!*

"Like I said, I caught you, I win. I intend to take my prize." Vegeta 2 smirked as he grabbed Bulma's shirt and ripped it off. Bulma shrieked in horror as she realized her fate. Vegeta 2 licked his lips. *Finally I will make her mine.* Vegeta 2 reached for her shorts this time and ripped them off as well leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. Vegeta 2 undressed exposing himself to the unwilling Bulma. *Oh no, not again! And this time, no one can find me!* Bulma started crying knowing her sad fate was sealed as the rest of her clothes were ripped off and Vegeta 2 forced a kiss on her working down.

"This time, I will have you." Bulma shrieked as he entered her. Her skin stretched and bleed around him. Vegeta 2 didn't care as he thrusted in and out of her. Bulma tried to push Vegeta 2 away from her with no avail.

"Bitch, just enjoy it!" Vegeta 2 slapped her knocking her out.

Bulma awoke on the floor; blood covered the floor. She pulled herself up. She had a great pain between her legs as she pulled herself into a fetal position and cried.

"Bulma! Are you in here? Bulma?!?!?!" Goku yelled into the laboratory only to see Bulma lying naked on a pool of her blood. "Are you ok?" Goku cradled Bulma as Yamchua 2 stood in the shadows not sure whether he should expose himself or not. Bulma buried her face into his chest and cried. She couldn't believe she had just been raped. She wasn't even sure what else he had down to her. "Bulma we have a major problem."

"What is wrong besides me getting raped?" Bulma sniffed.

"Um… Well Vegeta isn't Vegeta. Vegeta is Yamchua and Yamchua is Vegeta." Bulma looked at him cock eyed. "Let me get dressed and we'll discuss this."

Bulma came back dressed and acting almost as if nothing had happened. Goku quickly rambled off what had happened. How they switched places and how they didn't know how to get them back in the right body. Yamchua 2 walked over to Bulma and said in voice that was known to well to her that she quickly gained flashbacks of Yamchua spilling false excuses of his absences of dates. But that thought was quickly overruled when she remembered that the souls were switched and this was really Vegeta. Bulma could no longer hold her tears. Everything bad that could possible happan to a woman had happaned to her in a span of only two months. She should be lucky to even be alive.

"Yamchua… I mean Vegeta… How are we going to get you two back in the same bodies?"

"I don't know Bulma… If I killed myself and tried to find the same person who gave Yamchua the information on how to do the body switch, it would take a long time to get t he dragon balls and wish me back to life. I'm not sure if I can find a way to fix this. And when I find that low life mother fucker who stole my own body and is going around and fuckinig my woman, I'm going to kill his ass if it's the last thing I do!" Yamchua 2 growled and his ki flared up at the thought of the low life Vegeta 2 screwing his mate.

Bulma sat for a moment wondering how she could fix this problem. She had to get them to switch bodies along with getting ride of the original Yamchua. "What if?! No… that won't work." Bulma scratched her head. *There has to be a way* "I've got it!" Yamchua 2 and Goku perked up their head, "If I were to somehow trick him into telling me how he did it! I can report back to you!"

"But Bulma… that is pretty risky," Goku said.

"But it's the only way. I will do it!" Bulma yelled and went off to plan her attack.

All Bulma had to do was find a way to convince Vegeta 2, or Yamchua, to tell her how he did it. She had to plan except find a way to make it so he doesn't realize what he is saying. *I could get him drunk… But it's extremely hard to get sayins drunk* Bulma thought continuesly but finding to way to fix the situation. 

Vegeta 2 flew around, *Damnit! I can't believe I just raped Bulma… But damn it felt soooooo good. Vegeta has been living the good life, taking my woman for all its worth. I'm going to kill him, but after I have some more fun with my little Bulma* At that Vegeta 2 turned around and headed back to Capsule Corp. planning to take Bulma once more.

* * * * *

****

Bulma waited patiently in the kitchen awaiting Yamchua (Vegeta 2). She smiled to herself… What a cunning idea she had come up with, though she frowned when she thought her plan over. She would have to seduce that low life creep to get it outta him. Bulma cringed again and yet she was happy that she would be able to get her Veggie-chan back. *I'm doing this for you Vegeta…*

Vegeta 2 landed outside of Capsule Corp. He smirked, he was going to play with Bulma once more. He walked into the house determined to find her and take her once more. He found her in the kitchen reading a book, as usual.

Bulma glanced up from her book and gazed at Vegeta 2 with a cool look. She looked back down and continued to read. Vegeta 2 cocked his head at her calmness but shrugged it away as he rested his hands on her shoulders. He bent over till his mouth was by her ear and whispered, "Bulma… Shall we have fun again?" Bulma stiffened up, she had to, she couldn't let on that this was all happening according to plan. She smiled and turned around till she was facing him, their noses barely touching. "I missed you Vegeta…"

Bulma laid a kiss on him and quickly stuck her tongue into his mouth and explored as he did the same. *I suppose she has decided to agree this time 'round* Vegeta 2 thought as he smiled in the kiss. His hand reached down and squeezed her breast and he moved his mouth onto her neck sucking at it hungrily. Bulma moaned in response though she almost kicked herself for enjoying it. *I have to do what I'm supposed to do* Bulma thought determinedly. "Oh Vegeta, how did you do it! How did you become Vegeta!" Vegeta 2 was still kissing her neck his hands massaging her breasts, being half in ecstasy he didn't realize that she had discovered who he really was and answered her, truthfully.

"Quite easy, all I… Had to do… Was imagine myself as… Vegeta and transfer my ki… To his body. That's all," He whispered in-between kisses and moved so that he was facing her. Bulma leaned forward and kissed him again. *Great, I got the information, but now I have to finish what I've started… If I try and stop now it'd be too obvious. Damn this plan* Vegeta 2 ripped off Bulma's shirt realizing she had no bra on. He smiled and bent over to begin suckling her breast. Bulma couldn't help it, she moaned and pushed herself forward begging for more. After four minutes he switched and again suckled for four minutes. He then got off and undressed himself. *This may be Yamchua… But with Vegeta's body he sure is something!* Bulma thought.

*This is much too easy than I thought it would've been. Hmn…. Oh well, I shall have my fun then leave.* He looked back over to Bulma and quickly stripped her. Vegeta 2 picked her up and set her on the table and began kissing her once more. Bulma could feel his member pressing against her entry. Sadly, Bulma wanted it in her more than any thing at the moment. *I can't believe I want to do this, but what can I do now…* Bulma thought, unsure about how she felt or if things were still going according to plan. Vegeta 2 reached down and entered two fingers into her. She began pushing herself onto him hoping he would end this sexual toying. He began to pump his hand in and out of her. Vegeta 2 kissed her again and stopped, licking her juices from his fingers. He pulled her back towards him feeling her breasts against his chest, her legs wrapped around him as his manhood pressing up against her. "Please… Now" Vegeta 2 smirked again, "You really want it? Then scream it." Bulma wasn't sure what to do. *I think this has gone too far, I'm taking this too far. DAMNIT!* Bulma began to shake, "Uh… I don't think we should to do this, I have to go now." Bulma tried to gather her clothes but Vegeta 2 was too quick and grabbed her wrists, "Not now my pretty, come on just a little more" Vegeta 2 laid another kiss on her and trailed down onto her neck. "Vegeta please don't," Bulma begged, but he didn't listen.

Instead of taking his time, he took her now. He thrusted into her and Bulma screamed and arched her back in pain and pleasure. He pulled out slowly and entered back in. He quickened his pace as he pushed her against the wall. Bulma withered beneath him as he thrusted in and out again and again. His hands were every where and Bulma pressed her hands against his back. Bulma could feel her climax coming as did Vegeta 2. Bulma soon received her orgasm and soon after Vegeta 2 shot his cum into her. As they colapsed onto the floor together Vegeta 2 fell asleep as Bulma tried to gather her things to relay the information to Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta (Yamchua 2) sat nervously on the couch in the Son house awaiting the arrival of Bulma. Soon he heard the sounds of helicopter and quickly followed with Bulma walking through the door in smiles. Yamchua 2 looked up hopefully, "Did you get the information??"

"Yes I did."

"How did you get it?" asked Yamchua 2 suspiciously.

"That's not important, the important thing is that I got what we needed" Yamchua 2 cocked his eyebrow up but said nothing except, "Tell me what you got."

"Ok…" Bulma quickly told him all the information he needed to know. Goku entered and listened as well and soon after that, they all flew to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta 2 woke up. He looked over to his side to see that Bulma had left. Quickly, he scanned the room to try and sense her, but he felt nothing. *Where the hell is that bitch!* Noticing that her clothes were gone he quickly put on his clothes and went outside to exercise.

Bulma and the others reached Capsule Corp. and entered cautiously. Goku spotted Vegeta 2 exercising outside and so went out to "talk."

"Oh, it's you Goku…" Vegeta 2 said.

*This definitely isn't Vegeta, he called me Goku* "Oh, hey Vegeta, care to spar?"

This was Yamchua 2's signal for him to come out, as soon as Vegeta 2 spotted him he yelled, "What the hell are you doing here, you should've learned your lesson the first time!" Vegeta 2 started powering up a ki blast but not before Yamchua 2 began focusing on becoming his original self and began trying to transfer his ki. Vegeta 2 noticed this, "WHAT THE HELL?! DAMN YOU! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?! YOU LOW LIFE SONUVABITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!" Vegeta 2 set the blast off heading straight for Yamchua 2! Still Yamchua 2 concentrated.

The blast hit with a loud explosion. Everything soon became quiet. Vegeta turned around to face Bulma and Goku, "It worked. He ended up killing himself, stupid fool."


	5. My Love: Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5: Betrayed By Her Love

It was too hard to finally believe. After so many days and weeks of someone trying to separate her from her prince and now she had him back, it was unbelievable. Bulma felt too stiff to even move. Her hands were tightened in fists by her side as she could feel tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her loved one was back, not yet. She wasn't sure and refused to be tricked once again. Vegeta looked at her unsure of what she felt. *She thinks I'm not me yet…* They only stood a couple feet apart and the distance seemed to be killing both of them. Vegeta, taking the initiative walked up to Bulma and wrapped his muscular arm around her and pulled her close whispering sweetly in her ear that he promised he would never leave again.

Bulma could no longer hold her tears and threw herself upon him grasping at his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck murmuring something about how she was scared and confused. Goku, deciding that he should leave the reacquainted couple alone flew off to his ChiChi. Vegeta deciding it would take some time for Bulma to accept all the events and trials she had just been through pulled her closer feeling that he could never get her close enough. He picked up the sobbing Bulma and flew back to Capsule Corp. and into her bedroom where he took her to her room where they both laid on the bed just holding each other close.

She had gone through so much. Yamchua was finally gone and she had her Vegeta back. She snuggled closer to Vegeta who just pulled her closer as she thought about the events she had just been through. *I had been raped then I gave myself to Yamchua, how is Vegeta going to react? Is it my fault? Will he except it? Damnit, I don't know any more! I don't know anything!* Vegeta looked at her and pulled her face up to his, "I'm not sure what exactly you did to figure out how to get me back in my original body. And I'm pretty sure that you won't tell me in fear of me not excepting you. But I want you to know… I want you to know that," Vegeta struggled with the words he wanted to say, he wanted to say that he loved her, but he couldn't, not yet. "I want you to know that I accept you." Bulma, understanding that that was the closet he would get to admitting his love for her kissed him and leaned her head against his chest following into a deep, peaceful sleep, the first in a long time.

2 Months Later

Bulma and Vegeta had finally got back to their usual routine. They argued day after day, hour after hour, and though you'd look at these daily quarrels as something that loved ones do, Bulma and Vegeta both knew they were drifting apart. After all this stuff that had happened, things haven't been quite the same. Bulma found herself with morning sickness quite often and Vegeta would always walk by the bathroom hearing her throwing her breakfast up and would only give a slight nod of acknowledgment and walked off to train.

Bulma sat in her room with a pregnancy test. Before she used it she was thinking about the last time they had sex. *The last time I had sex with Vegeta was a month ago… Could I have gotten pregnant then?* Finally she built up the courage to take it. It was positive. *Great, now how am I going to tell Vegeta this? 'Oh hi Vegeta, by the way, I'm pregnant with your child. Yes, a half breed kid, excited right?' No no… That would never do. I just have to tell him straight up.*

Her heart pounded against her chest. She ran different types of scenarios through her head. One where Vegeta became happy about his unborn child, but we all know that would never happen. Another where he got angry and killed her, and we all know he is capable of that. Bulma shuddered at the thought of her love betraying her and killing her because of a child. *He will just have to except it. I hope he excepts it… If he excepts me, he will except his child and his responsibilities.*

Vegeta sensed the coming of his mate. Being bonded to her allowed him to sense her, where ever she may be. *I wonder what she wants.* Curious he headed out of the gravity room and met her outside. "Vegeta we need to talk." With a cock of his eyebrow she lead him on a little walk to the woods which was only about a 10 minute walk from her house. She needed time to think about how she was going to tell him and they walked in silence till they reached a clearing in the woods. Bulma reached out and took Vegeta's hands and looked into his eyes hopefully. "Vegeta, I'm pregnant with your child."

Vegeta's eyes flashed with hatred for only a moment, but long enough for Bulma to see it and she dropped his hands and put down her head. "You are going to be a father, Vegeta, and I need to make sure you are going to be there for the both of us." Bulma could feel tears again *I'm always crying now, it's become a habit.*

*She is pregnant? I'm not ready for this commitment, I can't handle this responsibility, and most of all, he is a HALF BREED! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A HALD BREED BRAT!* Vegeta obviously wasn't too happy. "Get rid of it woman," Vegeta snarled, "I have no use for a child yet." Bulma's hands tightened as the tears rolled down her face, he wasn't willing to except the fact that she was pregnant. "Vegeta I won't get rid of my child. You have to take responsibility for your actions and except the fact that you are going to have a child!" Bulma yelled hoping it was going to knock some sense into the arrogant prince.

"No Bulma, I don't want a child yet. I refuse to except this. You LIAR! I will take no claim to this child! I don't love you the way you love me! I can't love you!" Vegeta began to fly off listening to the screams of his beloved, "You promised me! You promised me Vegeta that you would NEVER leave me again! Please… Don't leave me! I love you…" The last part was garbled with her sobs as she fell to her knees pounding the ground with her fists hoping Vegeta would realize his stupidity and return to her. *Betrayed by my love… He promised me that he wouldn't leave me, he promised.* Bulma sobbed staying in her fetal position on the ground unaware that Vegeta had landed and was watching her behind a tree. He began to reach out to her wanting to take her in his arms and tell her he was being foolish and was sorry. He loved her, more than she would ever know, but realizing his mistake, he turned around with his head down and walked deeper into the woods ignoring the tears that ran down his icy cheek.

* * * * *

Time moves so slow when you want it to go quickly. It dragged and lagged on for what Bulma thought was hours of misery but was only 30 minutes. 30 minutes of being alone, dumped, and abandoned. She had laid in her fetal position trying to convince herself that it was a dream, it was fake and Vegeta would come back admitting that he was being senseless. She had waited, laid there waiting. Had she fooled herself once again? She was so tired of being tricked; promises kept being broken. Her life seemed unbearable and she was tired of forgiving. That's all she has done. She forgave Yamchua time after time after time, and look what he did. Would she have to do that with Vegeta? She sat up and leaned against a tree looking up for any signs of her dark prince. He was gone and she knew it, she just wanted to be proven wrong. She sobbed, "What did I do! What did I do… I just wanted to be loved is that so wrong!" She breathed trying to hold back any more tears that would fall out, but none came. She had cried herself out and she wanted to cry more. *Where is Vegeta… How can he not come back? Is he that cold hearted?* Her thoughts screamed for answers receiving nothing but another question. Feeling that she couldn't go home and face her family in this state of mind, she sat back down on the cold earth, her back against a tree. With the comfort of being out under the shining stars as she had the first time she realized the feelings she had for the saiyin, she fell into restless peace.

The woods seemed to be trying to pull him back; scrapping and scratching his arms and legs as he pushed himself through, trying to get away from the heart he broke. *I'm not some sap, I'm a saiyin, I am not obliged to take care of a human woman. I'm not to feel love, love makes me weak* Vegeta repeated this over and over in his head trying to tell himself that what he did was right. He was just fooling himself, he cared about her, more than he had cared about anything. He had saved her from her crazy X, not because she fed him, but because he loved her. He couldn't deny it, it was obvious. Every time he looked at her, every time they touched, every time they kissed… If you looked closely at his eyes you could see a twinkle of excitement, of happiness. But when would we ever get to see her again? Get to see his lovely blue beauty that fought with him without any fear. He knew the answer. It was never and though he knew it was true he wouldn't except it. He had to find her. He began walking in the direction from which he heard her last screams, but stopped. He couldn't, he couldn't not after what he just did. They needed space, needed time or was it just him? That was a question he would never answer.

The morning sun beamed onto Bulma's face awaking her from her uneasy sleep. She didn't actually fall asleep last night but past out of exhaustion. She was tired of moaning and moping that she finally passed out. Staring into the blue abyss that seemed too joyful to even reflect her mood she said under her breath, "Another day of crappiness. I seem to get a lot of those these days. Lets see, I only got a two month break from all this sadness. Oh well."

Trying to make the best of her bitchy mood she got up trying to find something, anything to release her from her saddened state. Walking aimlessly around in hopes of anything she found a lake, not just any lake, the lake Vegeta had taken her to when he got out of the hospital. Not realizing that he was only a few meters away from her she began to undress planning to take a quick swim/bath before she headed back to Capsule Corp. As soon as she was fully undressed she dove into the reflecting lake enjoying the few minutes of distraction that was available.

Vegeta stood gawking behind the tree entranced by her beauty. Despite all his confusing feelings he denied so, he could never deny such beauty. He wanted to walk down and join her in the lake. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he would make everything ok and she would never have to worry about anything again. *She is so beautiful… I wish, I wish I could just go down there and…* He couldn't complete his thought. He felt horrid that he couldn't as well. *Besides, how could some like her love someone like me. I've already caused… I've caused so much suffering to other people, how could she have thought she would be treated any different. I fooled her as much as I fooled myself. I'm just as bad as Yamchua, no worse! I am a prince of planet long ago destroyed and a murderer of worlds. I'm not and never will be allowed for such privileges like love or to even be loved.* Vegeta ignored his watery eyes and turned away from his view of Bulma. He believed whole heatedly in what he had just thought. He alone had broken his pride and buried his honor. He had nothing left to give but his undying love, love he believed never had existed. Forgetting the fact that Bulma might hear him walk away he began to walk away on a path he didn't know where would lead.

Bulma turned around hearing the cracking of twigs as someone walked by. *Had someone been watching me? IS THAT VEGETA?!* Her face flickered with hope as she quickly swam out of the water and threw on her clothes to catch one last glimpse of him before he took off in flight. "Vegeta! Vegeta wait!" Tears streamed down her face as she called to him. Vegeta stopped and turned around. He looked down hoping to not have to see her face. "Wait please, just wait…" She fell down into a kneeling position as she covered her face with her hands. "Vegeta, can you just… Can you just come down here?" she spoke in almost a whisper.

Vegeta turned back around, his back facing her, "Bulma, I can't… I don't… I don't deserve you damnit!" He took off not wanting to hear her response. But fly as he might he didn't escape her last words that was mixed with hatred, anger, sadness, and love. "VEGEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAA!"

*********************

I hoped you all like this. I know it's kinda sad but I was feeling really depressed as I wrote this and now I'm basing this around my own personal experiences. Chapter 6 coming soon! ~: )

~*~Laura~*~


	6. My Love: Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6: Atone My Sins

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned the air, "Vegeta, are you evening listening to me?" She whispered it so softly that she wasn't even sure if the question was for Vegeta, or for herself. *Why did he say he didn't deserve me? Does he, do you think he believes I don't care about him?* She never found the answers, at least not on that day. Looking thoughtfully at the sky she admitted her defeat and walked silently back to her home hoping to find some relief with her family.

"Oh hi honey! Guess what your father bought me! Cruise tickets! Me and him will be gone for a month. Can you handle everything by yourself?" Her mother chirped the news so cheerfully she didn't even notice her daughters tear streaked face.

"Great mom have fun, are you leaving now?" Bulma didn't care to hear any happy news, she just wanted to go to her room.

"Yeah, so we'll see you next month. Take care honey!" With a kiss from her mom and then from her dad they left for their one month cruise leaving Bulma to wallow in her sorrow.

*Great, the last thing I needed was for them to leave me alone. Well I'll just make the best of it. Who knows, maybe things will work out. They have before.* Bulma, after being through such disappointment decided that perhaps she might be able to get some work done since it was only 1:00 p.m. *Who knows, maybe Vegeta will return.* She silently laughed at herself, how could she even believe that, he had left her already, twice.

Vegeta flew as fast as he could, he didn't even know how long he had been flying he just flew. He had to fly away from that place, away from THIS place. Away from the words that floated endlessly through the air and echoed constantly in him memories. How she looked with her pleading eyes and how her face twisted in disappointment and anger as he took off denying anything he had for her. Tears ran down his face that he tried to ignore. Had he destroyed his pride and shattered his confidence so much that he had become weak?! He couldn't even make himself feel any better by saying that he was a saiyan prince because he KNEW that he was only a prince of a dead world. He was even abandoning his own child, his own flesh and blood. The child inside of Bulma would be the heir to the throne of a nonexistent world and he had disowned it even before he met the brat. He didn't just leave his love but his child—that made him not only a bastard, but a murderer of a happy life. He stopped in mid flight trying to decide if he should pay her at least one last visit. *I did make her cry… Do I owe her a visit? Do I owe her an explanation? I made her cry, and it… it made me ache. I have nothing else to lose, I've lost all that I can lose, I just can't lose her love, not now! I have to go back!* Vegeta, finally deciding to return to his love, flew towards her hoping his visit would atone for his sins.

Bulma was finally in her bed wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a navy blue shirt with a duck on it. They were her pity PJs and since she felt she was in total misery she threw them on and began to head for another night of restless slumber. She left her balcony door open, in her heart she continuously wished that Vegeta would return to her, even if she wasn't awake to notice. She got under the covers and curled herself up in a ball. Looking hopefully at the balcony she whispered, "I want you back Vegeta." *I know you can love Vegeta, and I know you love me. I'm your mate, and mates are for life.* With those last thoughts she closed her eyes awaiting her dark prince, however long it may take.

His boots barely clicked against the floor as he landed at her balcony door. His head bowed with defeat as he reached for the door knob. It was unlocked, just as he hoped, and he let himself in. Vegeta walked over to Bulma's bed eyeing her eternal beauty. She laid there sleeping with a ring of red that lined her eyes. *She's been crying. And I made her cry.* He hated himself and he gave a low growl. He sat at the edge of her bed and, with his finger, rubbed her cheek. "My sweet Bulma I'm sorry for what I did." He leaned over and gave her a kiss and with that kiss he got up and sat at the edge of her bed awaiting for her to awake.

Bulma stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She glanced at her balcony door to see it open with the curtains floating gracefully in the wind. She looked straight ahead trying to see if perhaps her wishes had been answered. His back was turned to her but she could see it was him. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked in almost a whisper hoping that her voice wouldn't scare him away. "Vegeta is that you?" Her voice quivered.

His head lowered in sorrow, he didn't even look at her. She could see a tear running down his cheek and when she reached over to wipe it off—maybe to see if the tear was even real, he slapped her hand away. She quickly retreated holding her hand. It wasn't that it had hurt but that that he had hit her scared her. "I'm sorry Bulma…" He too whispered it. He was showing weakness and she had tried to help, but the pride he believed was broken was still too high. "Bulma, I… I'm very sorry." He walked over to the balcony hoping that the air would give him confidence to explain everything to her.

"Vegeta, don't leave me again. You can't run away for ever."

"Bulma," Vegeta turned around to face her, "I was confused and scared. I could sense you were having a child but I didn't want to believe it. Do you understand that? I couldn't believe it. But when I saw the look on your face when I told you I didn't love you. I knew I was wrong. I do… I do love you Bulma, and I'm sorry that I'm not who you thought I was. I was never that person. I don't deserve you." Vegeta turned back around and stared up at the starry sky.

"And do you think THAT atones for your sins? Vegeta, you hurt me, you really hurt me. I know you are capable of loving and caring and I find it disgusting that you can't accept those feelings and you feel that telling me that you don't love me will solve everything. I am having a child, YOUR child and you shouldn't have ran away like that. You understand that? You don't just run away from things like that." Bulma's voice rose to almost a yell and it quivered as she tried to find the words to tell him.

"I'm sorry woman. I told you I'm not worthy. I'm a prince of nothingness and a murderer of worlds. I don't know why you thought I would treat you any different. I don't know why I thought I would treat you any difference. I just had to pay you one last visit before I leave…" Vegeta didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment Bulma had thrown herself upon him weeping.

"No Vegeta! Don't leave me again. You can't. You promised you wouldn't, so don't. I've been through hell because of you and yet you, as well, have saved me from hell. Vegeta just stay with me, even if it is for a little while." She wanted Vegeta to stay. She had wished that three days ago and she was tired of being alone, tired of waiting. She hung tightly to him thinking he would try and fly away again. Vegeta put his hands on her hips and pulled her away from him. Bulma stared into his ebony eyes, stared at him, searching with her teary blue eyes. She turned around so that she was staring out at the stars.

"If there was anything I ever wanted, it was love. You know, my life suddenly found its meaning when I met Goku on my hunt to find the dragon balls." Vegeta, being interested in her anecdote drew closer to her. "I wanted to wish for a perfect boyfriend, and when I found Yamchua, I thought I had found him with out the dragon balls." She giggled at this and put her head down. "I was wrong, I was really wrong. Then on Namek I suddenly saw you, I mean, I saw you here on earth when you wanted to kill us all, but I never really saw you." Bulma rested her hands on the railing gazing back out into the darkened sky. "When I saw you back on earth I was so happy when I convinced you to stay at Capsule Corp., I just never wanted to tell you that. I knew your pride was too high so I just kept quiet. Then here we are now. Since Yamchua turned crazy I saw that you actually cared. The saiyan prince cared about something other than his pride and title, and that that something was me. I have your child, and I want you to be here when it comes. I want… I want to be with you."

Vegeta came right up behind her and put his hands on her stomach, rubbing it slightly. He put his head down to her ear and whispered, "I want to be here for the both of us." He spun her around so that she was facing him. She looked up questionably at Vegeta who held her close. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Then kissed her, deep and passionately with all the love he never showed to her. For a long time they stood out on the balcony just kissing and hoping for that moment would never end. But finally they had to break off and were gasping for air.

"Vegeta?" She whispered into his chest. "Make love to me."

* * * * *

Two hours later they lay together, both breathing heavily. Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him as he rested his head on her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. "So, does that atone for my sins?"

Bulma looked up at him and giggled. "Vegeta, that atones for all of your sins." Vegeta laughed at the comment. "Vegeta, you will stay with me, won't you? This time you're not going to leave, right?" She gazed hopefully at Vegeta who stared back with a tinkle of love in his eyes.

"You are my mate, as I am yours. I will stay with you, forever." He kissed her and she kissed back.

"Vegeta, I am your mate, and mates are for life." She looked up and kissed Vegeta again.

Vegeta set a hand on Bulma's stomach, "You are going to have a son and he will be a strong fighter." Bulma looked at him in surprise. "I can tell." He smiled one of his unique smiles only she saw. Bulma cuddled next to Vegeta again.

"My love for you is eternal. I just hope you feel the same way." Bulma mumbled this half asleep and closed her eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep. Vegeta combed his fingers through her hair and gazed down at his sleeping beauty. Kissing her on her forehead he laid down to go and join her in sleep as well.

"Bulma," He whispered half in slumber, "I promise that I will love you forever, that is all I can do for you, my love."

__

Two lovers finally happy at last,

Peacefully sleeping in each other's arms,

After months of trying, after ages of crying,

After killing all those worlds away, 

They found each other,

When all hope was lost,

His eyes of ebony, her hair of azure,

Evil converted by love from the good,

"I love you," He said, "My Love, say I do."

With tears in her eyes, she held on his hand,

"Mates are forever, and love is eternal,

My love, my love, I do"

****************

:::crying::: It's over. It is all over. The epic is finally complete. So… What did you all think? You like? Wow… I can't believe I'm done. I've been writing this story since JULY! And its finished. Thank you to all those that E-mailed me and reviewed me and helped me. I love you all! And I hope you all loved my story. I will write more, just watch for my stories. ~: )

Thank you! Love,

~*~Laura~*~


End file.
